vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Battle Fantasy
|-|EBF II= |-|EBF III= |-|EBF IV= |-|BH 2= |-|EBF V= Summary Epic Battle Fantasy is the collective term used to describe the flash games and movies created by Matt Roszak. The series got its start back in 2006 with the flash movie "On More Final Battle", which featured rough versions of what would become the main characters in the EBF series. Three years later, Matt Rozak uploaded the game "Epic Battle Fantasy" to Newgrounds and Kongerate and it became an instant hit. Fast forward to 2013 and Matt uploaded "Epic Battle Fantasy 4" to Newgrounds and Kongerate, only to get near universal praise. The game would later gain a release on Steam and currently holds a 97% (Overwhelmingly Positive) and is generally praised for its funny dialogue, colorful graphics and great soundtrack. As for the games themselves, they started as simple "gauntlet style" RPGs with bare bone plots. However, the third game changed this drastically, it changed the series into a full fledged JRPG with a world map to explore and quest to complete. At the time this since of scale and scope was never really seen flash games. The series is also notable for having a fair amount of spin offs, such as an action/platformer RPG called "Adventure Story", a series of bullet hell games called "Bullet Heaven" and a timing game called "Brawl Royale". On November 30, Matt Roszak uploaded "Epic Battle Fantasy 5" onto Steam, which featured a new and improved art style. All the old main characters are returning, with the supporting character NoLegs now appearing as a playable character. Power of the Verse Very powerful. Even in his younger years, Matt was capable of destroying planets with power entering the quad digit Yottaton level results and many characters were capable of matching him in combat. Weaker weapons and characters are capable of country busting with utter ease. Most notably however, the verse contains many gods such as Akron and Godcat. Akron and Godcat are both Solar System level, with Godcat being superior to Akron. Later on, in Epic Battle Fantasy 5, Matt and the gang encounter The Devourer, the Universe level+ creator of the EBF world who was most notable for having erased and reset the world four times prior to the game. The Devourer later tapped into the player's higher dimension and messed with the objects within it, although it isn't verified as to whether the Devourer is Low Complex Multiverse level or not. The series also has impressive hax, such as Death Manipulation, Life Sucking, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Reality Warping. Notably, several characters have been shown to be resistant to such hax, such as Matt, Natalie and Lance overpowering Akron's soul sucking and the same group surviving space-time being twisted all around them. The verse is very fast too. Even in his first adventures, Matt was capable at moving at FTL speeds, which is further backed up by FTL feats in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. In Bullet Heaven 2, Lance said that they were moving much faster than the speed of light and traveled to the galactic core in minutes. Here is a blog post explaining the statistics, powers and abilities of various characters. Status as an official series The Epic Battle Fantasy series is primarily known as a series of freeware flash games and animations that have been shared on sites such as Newgrounds and Kongerate, and to this day are still released for free on the sites mentioned beforehand. However, the two most recent games in the series "Epic Battle Fantasy 4" and "Bullet Heaven 2" have been commercially re-released on Steam to near universal praise, gaining the "Overwhelmingly Positive" and "Very Positive" review scores respectively. This should elevate the series to "Official Series" status. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * Darkanine * Sildor2-31 * Omegagoldfish * Kaltias * Skullheart1 * Utenok123 * Anonimoe7875 * 19hmun Opponents: Neutral: Heroes * Matt * Natz * Anna * Lance * NoLegs The Cat * Slime Bunny Foes *Slime Villains * Akron * Godcat * Dark Matt * Dark Anna * Dark Natz * Dark Lance * Cosmic Monolith * Cosmic Gigalith * The Devourer Weapons * Heaven's Gate * Ion Cannon Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Games Category:Verses Category:Internet